


It's a wicked thing

by Jewelsky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewelsky/pseuds/Jewelsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a fine line between love and hate. But what if two people were balancing on that line?<br/>Even if they were leaning towards love... One wrong move could send them both plummeting over the edge, the wrong way. </p><p>(A Captain Swan fanfic.<br/>Starting around season three episode 16. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Savior, the Kid and the Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this before *spoiler* Neals death so now I don't really know in which direction I want to take this.  
> But I thought that I would share this little chapter with you anyway!  
> Some Captain Swan for all of you shippers out there! Enjoy!

Emma sat with her head in her hands, staring down at the table. How long she’d been sitting like that, she didn’t know. The sounds of a normal day at Granny’s were only a distant buzz in her ears. The only thing she could really hear were the thousands of different thoughts and questions spinning around in her brain, almost making her dizzy. The one question she kept coming back to was “how?!”.

How in the _hell_ had the Wicked Witch succeeded in brining Rumpelstiltskin back from the dead?! They had all been there when he and Pan died. How, how , how, HOW?! Should she tell Belle? No, probably not. Not until they had proof (and not before they knew if it was the man or the beast they were dealing with). Emma shuddered a bit at that, she did not fancy having to battle the Wicked Witch AND the Dark One. She never thought she would admit it, but she was glad she had Regina on her side. But what to do next? Where to start looking? What to tell Henry? God, Henry…

“Love?”

He couldn’t know! Must not know! He wouldn’t understand!

“Swan?”

If he found out about his dad (plus the fact that he was missing), about his grandparents, Regina and…

“Emma!”

She jerked her head up and met a pair of piercing blue eyes. They looked at her with concern, she frowned.

“What?” She blurted out at the eyes, massaging her temples.

“Are you alright? You have been staring a hole in the poor table for the past ten minutes. “

Emma sighed and let her hands sink to rest on said table.

“I’m fine Hook.”

He raised an eyebrow skeptically but said nothing more about it.

“What are we going to do? Where do we even start and wha… Why are you smirking at me?” It was incredibly annoying how handsome the stupid pirate was when he did that. His smirk now broadened into a teasing smile.

“Oh I don’t know, love. Just the way you said ‘we’.” The last word came out almost like a caress.

She huffed in exasperation. “How can you even think about that now?”

“I always think about it. I am a pirate you know.” He said, winked and made a show of scratching the stubble on his chin with his damned hook.

“Ugh, why do I even put up with you?”

“ ’Cause you fancy me. You may not be ready to admit it to yourself, but one day it will simply hit you.” Emma was just about to tell him off when he interrupted her. “Careful now, your lad is coming.”

She snapped hear head around and spotted Henry coming towards them with Regina not far behind. Henry looked to be in a good mood and Regina didn’t look to be in too much pain about him not remembering her.

“Hi, mom!” He called and sat down next to her after she’d made room for him.

“Hey, kid! How’s your day been? “ Emma ruffled his hair and tried to smile happily. Regina didn’t sit down, just remained standing at the end of their table.

“Good! Ms. Mills, sorry Regina,” He looked up at the woman and smiled before continuing” showed me around town. Then she had to run an errand so I got to hang around the library for a little while.” He smiled at Regina again, then he returned his gaze to Emma, and frowned. “Are you okay, mom? Did he do something?” He asked and shot a suspicious glance at Hook.

Damn it. Sometimes she really hated that he could read her like an open book, not that Hook had done anything. Well, if you counted out the thing with him being glad she had a broken heart. Jackass. Fortunately the pirate saved her from answering right away.

“Well hello to you too, mate.” He said sarcastically and frowned at Henry.

They really didn’t get along well when Henry couldn’t remember what Hook had done for all of them, or who he really was.

“What? She looks like… like she did they day _you_ showed up in New York!” The kid shot back and was rewarded by a flinch from the pirate. Ouch. Then his expressions hardened into a glare. She had to admit, Hook looking like… well Hook, she was impressed by the fact that Henry didn’t shrink back.

“No Henry, it’s nothing Hoo… Killian did.” She reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Hooks eyes softened a little when she used his real name. It always felt strange saying it though, too intimate. Just like it did when he called her Emma instead of Swan, or even love. Henry was about to say something, still glaring at the man in front of him, but Regina reminded them of her presence by clearing her throat.

“Sorry to interrupt this little… family talk, but I need to get going. Call me if anything new shows up will you, Swan?” Hook smiled smugly at her choice of words, Emma ignored him. When she met the other woman’s eyes she could see the hurt hearing Henry trying to protect her from Hook had caused. She gave the Mayor a warm little smile, letting her know that she understood.

“Of course, thank you Regina.” Regina nodded and tried to return the smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes. She turned back to their son. “I loved spending time with you Henry, maybe we’ll do it again sometime?”

Please say yes Henry, Emma begged in her head.

“Sure! That would be fun!”

Emma relaxed and a real smile crept over Regina’s lips, then she turned to leave only adding a “Jones.” as acknowledgement of the pirate. He muttered something, probably rude, in response. Henry was looking at her again, with a concern that reminded her of Hooks a few minutes ago.

“Really, I’m fine.” She promised him, knowing fully well that is was a lie. Across the table Hook gave a snort, knowing it as well. She shot him a “not helping” look.

“If you say so…” Henry said uncertainly, now glancing at the pirate with more thoughtfulness rather than dislike. “What are we going to do for the rest of the day? Have you finished the case, can we go home?”

Emma’s heart shriveled up a little at his last question.

“No, kid. Not yet, we’ll have to stay for a bit longer.” He sighed but nodded. “Would you mind hanging out with Mary Margaret for a few hours while I work?” She asked him. He brightened at that.

“Not at all! I like her, she tells the best stories. Like a walking fairytale book!” He grinned while he dug something up from his bag. “She gave me this.” Henry placed an old book in her hands and she couldn’t help but laugh. Hook leaned over the table, curiosity plain on his face.

“What is it?”

“A book.” Henry told him, like you would tell a two year old. She could tell by Hooks expression that he was going to reply with some comment only he would find funny, so she showed the book to him.

“Not just any book.” It was the second book in the _Narnia_ series. It couldn’t have been more fitting. A portal through which four kids accidentally walks through, ending up in an enchanted land. Full of monsters, talking animals, family, good, evil and of course magic. She wondered if her mom had had any special thought about giving the book to Henry, or if it was just an impulse. Hook just looked at it, reading the title.

“ _‘The lion, the witch and the_ wardrobe‘? Sorry lass, can’t say I’ve read it.”

“But you must have seen the movie!” Henry obviously couldn’t help to exclaim. The pirate looked confused and Emma could almost see the question forming on his tongue. She quickly gave the book back to Henry.

“I don’t think it’s Killians kind of book or movie.” She said and gestured for her son to get ready to leave.

“No, maps are more my thing.” Hook agreed, not realizing (or realizing but not giving a rats ass) that he was playing with fire. Henry was smart, it wouldn’t take long for him to put two and two together. Missing hand, maps, weird outfit and the way of speech. Adding the book to all of that, putting ideas into the kids head… He might as well run around waving his pirate flag singing _'a pirate’s life for me'_. All he was missing was the eye patch and a parrot.

“Really, maps? What’s your job again?” Henry asked curiously. Emma gave him a light push in the back towards the front door.

“Now Kid, you know that I’m helping him with his case. “

“But you haven’t told me what kind of case!” He complained, squishing his eyebrows together.

“A missing person kind of case, lad.”

Emma turned to look at Hook who was walking right behind them. Their eyes met and she could see the worry in his blue ones. She so easily forgot, Neal had been Bealfire. Not just Henry’s father and Rumpelstiltskin’s son, but a boy a pirate Captain had taken under his wing. She acted on impulse then, reaching out and lightly touching his arm.

“We will find him.”

He searched her eyes, for what she didn’t know.


	2. A change

The early morning mist clung to the coffin, like it was trying to conceal it. Almost all of Storybrook had turned up for the funeral. Not all of those who were present had known him and some had know him not as Neal, but as Bealfire. The words around her praising him for what he’d done in his life, changed of course so that Henry wouldn’t be confused or frightened, sounded like they were about another person entirely.

Not the thief that had stolen her heart so long ago.

Emma was holding on to her rose so hard that a thorn had cut through her glove, biting at her skin. She didn’t mind. The physical pain were not as bad as the one stabbing her in the heart. A new person spoke up, telling everyone about his bravery. David. He was referring to Neverland, about their quest to save Henry. Emma blinked furiously and let out a harsh breath. 

A light pressure around her shoulders, not demanding anything just telling her that it was there to comfort. She didn’t push Hook away. He had lost Neal too, perhaps he needed it more than her. Henry took her free hand in his small one, also letting her know that he was there for her. Even if he didn’t understand completely.

They stood like that for a few more minutes, waiting for David to finish speaking. Then, very slowly, Emma first let go of Henry’s hand and then slid away from Hook’s arm. She walked the short way over to the coffin and gently placed her rose on top of it. _Goodbye Neal._

Everything after that moment was a haze. The lowering of the coffin, Throwing dirt on into the grave, the walk back into town, the reception at Granny’s… Maybe the scotch had something to do with that last part.

When she came back into focus, twirling the liquor around in her glass, a few people were talking quietly in their booths, and toasting to Neal (or Bealfire). Regina had taken Henry home about the time that Emma started drinking. Nobody spoke to her, they had given up about an hour ago. Or was it two, three? Even her mother had stopped trying, the one who always had hope. Emma let out a low, bitter chuckle at that. Which earned her a somewhat concerned look from Ruby who tried to discretely put the liquor away.

“Leave it.” She snapped at the werewolf. Really she hadn’t been drinking _that_ much.

Ruby’s eyes were sad when she looked at Emma, but she could tell that the other woman wouldn’t let her have this one. The liquor disappeared behind the counter. Instead a tiny flask almost magically appeared in front of her (another look from Ruby, disapproving, but not of her).

“Here, love.”

She looked up at the pirate. He tried to smile but it mostly looked as if he were in pain. His blue eyes had a shine to them that could only be unshed tears, the same shine that her own had had when she looked in the bathroom mirror.

Maybe that was the reason that she picked up the flask, saluted the sealing, said “To Neal” and took a swig.

“To Baelfire.” Hook agreed quietly.

The rum burned it’s way down her throat, not making her feel better at all. She offered it back to Hook who took it and swallowed a mouthful.

“When I find Zelena…” Emma growled murderously.

“You will do what, lass?” Hook demanded.

“Nothing pleasant.” Honestly she had no idea.

“Vengeance isn’t the right way to go about this, Swan. Take it from me.”

She looked at him again. “Oh? And what about Henry? His father is dead! Am I supposed to just sit here while that woman, that _witch_ , is still out there?! God knows what she’s got planned!”

Hook sighed and sat down beside her. “Let Zelena be tomorrow’s problem.”

“I can’t just...” She started to stand up. 

“Yes, you can." He said, easing her down in her seat again. "Talk to your boy, let yourself grieve. We’ll fight again come morning.”

Emma put her head in her hands. Talk to him? But…

“What am I going to tell him Hook? As far as he knows, Neal and I haven’t seen each other since… And he thinks…” She didn’t finish her sentence. They sat in silence for awhile, there not being much more to say. Then Hook surprised her.

“I could talk to him.”

She looked up from her hands. “You’d do that?”

“Aye. I knew Bae as a boy, there are some stories I could tell.” He looked at her carefully. Emma let the idea spin in her head for a few moments, marveling at the offer. He wasn’t really Hook anymore, was he? She smiled gratefully at him.

“Thank you, Killian.” When she used his name he returned her smile.

“Of course, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit fast forward, don't judge. ^^ 
> 
> I think I'll follow the show as much as I can, but I'm still putting my own feel to it. You know?   
>  Sorry about the chapters being relatively short.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!


	3. The second star to the right

Killian paced around the dock, keeping his eyes on the ground. His arms were clasped behind his back, or well, one hand clasped around the other arm. He had put his hook in a hidden pocket of his leather coat. Emma had made him promise not to wear it until, if, the lad got his memory back. He sincerely hoped so, being without his hook almost made him feel as if he’d lost the hand all over again.

At the thought of Emma he stopped dead in his tracks. She had seemed so heartbroken yesterday and there had been nothing he could do about it. He had tried to comfort her, be there for her. But he was out of practice, who was the last one he’d tried to comfort? Bae as a boy? And now here he was, about to talk to a boy the same age as Bae had been then. What on earth did you say to a lad who knew only of this world, a world Killian himself knew almost nothing about. A seagull landed on a pole beside him and laughed at him, flapping it’s wings.

“Shut it.” He muttered and started pacing again.

Then the pirate suddenly stopped, looked up from the ground and spun around., facing the boats at dock. Surely no one would mind if he borrowed one? He didn’t have to take it out on the water, just be on board. A sly smile spread across his face and a plan started to form in his head. Aye, that would do.

“Hey!” He would have known that voice anywhere.

He turned to see Emma and Henry walking towards him, the blonde’s hand raised in greeting. Killian smiled and nodded in their direction. The lad didn’t look overly excited to be spending the day with him, but maybe that could change. When they reached him he looked at Emma questioningly and she gestured towards Henry.

“Hello there, lad. You ready for today?” He asked then.

Henry met his eyes which for once didn’t have a disapproving look to them. The boy was curious, Killian realized smugly.

“I guess…” Henry said, glancing at his mother. Killian also turned his gaze to the sheriff. She put a hand on her sons shoulder, squeezing it.

“Do you mind if I have a word with Killian before you two head of to do… whatever it is you’ve got planned.” She eyed the pirate a little suspiciously. Henry shrugged.

“Sure, I’ll just wait over there.” He gestured vaguely at the end of the dock. “Tell the mayor I said hi”

“Will do.” Emma said, giving the boy a sideways hug before letting him go.

Killian watched them with fascination. Their mother and son relationship was so different from any other he’d witnessed. Not that they’d been many. Emma’s green eyes, pure gems, slowly left Henry’s back to look at him.

“The mayor? What have you and Regina been cooking up?” He asked her. She shuffled her feet, tucking a stray golden wisp of hair behind her ear. “That bad, huh?” He said, now a bit worried. These people were experts on getting themselves into trouble. And he didn’t fancy not being able to be there if they were stirring things up with Zelena. Who would have Emma’s back? The Evil Queen? Her extremely pregnant mother? Oh sure, there was her dad, but he’d be too worried about his wife. Which was understandable he supposed.

“Regina is teaching me magic.” Emma sad, interrupting his thoughts.

Killian raised his eyebrows in surprise.“Indeed?”

“Yes.”

“Well, good.”

“I‘m sorry, good?” It was her turn to raise her eyebrows.

He smiled at her. “It’s time you embraced your magic, it’s part of who you are.” He watched her expression turn troubled. “Remember that I was there when Cora tried to rip out your heart. “ Emma searched his eyes uncertainly, worry plain on her face. “You’re more powerful than you realize, Swan.” He said softly, holding her gaze. She took a deep breath, as if calming herself. He wished that he could touch her, like he had during the funeral. But today she would only push him away.

“Be careful, alright? Zelena is out there with Gold at her side, as well as her damn monkeys. “ Emma said.

“I promise that the boy wont come to any harm while he’s in my care.” Killian vowed. The corners of her lips twitched and she seemed to relax. Her eyes got a mischievous sparkle to them.

“That goes for you too, Captain.”

With that she turned and left, calling “Bye, Henry!” over her shoulder. Killian stared after her. Had she just asked him to be careful? So she did actually care if he got hurt! The sun seemed to shine a little bit brighter.

“So what are we doing today?” The pirate looked down at Henry who’d walked back to him when his mother left. An enthusiastic grin spread across his face.

“I am going to teach you how to sail!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure about this?”

Emma put down her notes to look at Mary Margaret who was resting in an armchair, looking strangely regal and motherly at the same time.

“I mean we trust Regina and all that, but… Is there really no other way to go about this?” She continued, resembling every stereotypical worried mother who had ever lived.

“No. I’m not sure about any of this.” Emma confessed. “But I have to learn. Regina can’t fight Zelena and Rumpelstiltskin on her own, we’ve seen proof of that. “

“But…”

“Snow, let it go.” David spoke up from the floor where he was eyeing a complicated instruction on how to put a crib together. This was why he didn’t notice the evil eye he got from his wife.

“ _’Let it go’?!_ Our daughter is about to delve into magic, which always comes with a price may I remind you both, and put herself in danger! Have you forgotten the bridge? Because I haven‘t!” It was odd how her mother could look so fierce, like the warrior princess she was, with that huge belly.

“We’re all in danger. If these magic lessons will help protect Emma, and thereby all of us, I’m all for it. Besides,” Her father said, tearing his gaze away from the instructions to look at both of them.” she passed the bridge test with flying colors from what I’ve heard.” Mary Margaret muttered something about playing with fire, which they both ignored. “I believe in you Emma. Your mother does too, even if she‘s acting difficult." He gave his wife a pointed look and then smiled at Emma. "You’re the Savior after all.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t remind me. That may not help this time.”

“Savior or not you are _my_ daughter, and if you do _anything_ stupid I will kill you!” Mary Margaret flared up.

“I think that might pass as bad parenting, dear.” Her husband commented, scowling at a piece of the crib.

“Oh, be quiet Charming!”

Emma tried not to laugh at them and promised to be careful.

“Speaking of parenting.” Mary Margret thought out loud. “Where’s Henry?” She looked expectantly at her daughter. Emma was suddenly verry uncomfortable.

“He‘s, uh, with Hook today.” She said, avoiding their eyes.

“With Hook? Why?” Mary Margaret asked sounding a bit hurt. Emma sighed and decided she might as well tell them.

“Hook wanted to speak with him and Henry has mentioned that you guys have become… well boring.” They were silent for a little while before David finally said something.

“He thinks we’re boring?” He asked, sounding like a sad eight year old, the crib in front of him forgotten.

“But you said he though I told the best stories!” Mary Margaret exclaimed. “And the book! I almost had to force it out of Belle’s hands.”

Emma cleared her throat awkwardly. “To be honest, ever since you went on that baby stuff shopping you really haven’t talked about much else and he doesn‘t remember that you‘re his grandparents.“ David eyed the unfinished crib as if it had offended him. Mary Margaret furrowed her eyebrows grumpily.

“Let us watch him next time. We can be fun!”

“I’m sure you can.” Emma said with an amused smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The dead apple blossom was being stubborn. It simply refused to turn back into it’s healthy pink and white colors. Emma knitted her eyebrows together and stared more intently at it, forcing it to be alive. One of the petals turned from brown to a sickly white, like slush on the side of the road.

“Come now, Swan. You’ll have to do better than that! Where’s the woman who rebuilt an entire bridge in five seconds? “ 

Emma glared at the sorceress. “That was different, my life depended on it. Not that I want that motivation again, thank you.”

Regina sighed heavily. “I’ll admit that coaxing something dead back to life is a tad bit difficult. Impossible even when it comes to humans. But with a tiny little blossom? You can use the elements around you or put your own energy into it. All magic…”

“Comes with a price, yes I know!” Emma interrupted and gave the apple blossom a disgusted look. Would she ever look at apples the same again? To be honest she hadn’t eaten one in forever. Regina sat down next to her. They were seated in the mayors’ kitchen, a glass bowl full of dead apple blossoms in front of them. Emma was supposed to bring them all back to life.

“Think about it, Swan. Magic may come with a price, but you can somewhat control how high a price. My curse cost me the heart of the one thing I love most. A price that was too high…” Emma could see the pain that memory still caused the former Evil Queen. She tried to hide it, acting tuff. “But to revive the apple blossom, the price doesn’t even have to be much. You can draw on the life force around you. The energy from other plants for example.” The woman continued and gestured at an orchid placed on her dining table.

Emma’s head was aching but she thought she understood what Regina meant. She drew a deep breath and focused on the orchid, imagining she was pulling energy from it and easing it into the dead apple blossom. At first nothing happened. But then the little flower slowly started to come back to life. It’s petals getting a healthy color and a feint lovely smell drifted from it. The orchid on the table seemed to not have suffered any loss what so ever.

“I did it!” Emma exclaimed. Regina nodded her approval.

“Well done, Savior. Now the rest of them. But this time, try to ease your own energy into the blossom. It won’t take much.”

Emma eyed the bowl of blossoms. “No using the orchid?”

“I’d rather it lived to see a new day if you don’t mind.” The mayor said, getting up from her chair.

“But it’s perfectly fine!” Emma protested, now worried that she’d unintentionally killed an innocent flower.

“For now, but use it’s energy for the whole bowl and it will wither and die.” Regina explained, inspecting the beautiful flower. “Now get to work Miss Swan! I don’t have all evening.”

 

* * *

 

 

“When did you say my mom said she was coming back again?”

Killian tore his gaze from the stars above him and looked down at the boy sitting on the boats’ deck. The little vessel had served him well in his mission to cheer Henry up and learn more about the lad. They had talked about Bae as a boy and it had all gone verry well. He was almost proud of himself. Now that the boy mentioned it though, Emma had been gone for several hours.

“She didn’t actually say, but I bet it will be soon.” He told the boy and sat down next to him. “You finished?” Henry nodded and presented an almost perfectly tied bowline knot. On the ground beside him lay other knots, all near perfection. He wasn’t quite the natural that Bae had been but the boy learned quickly.

“Well done, mate!” Killian praised, earning a proud smile from Henry.

“You think I’ll be able to sail one day?” He asked with a dreamy expression. Killian clasped him on the shoulder.

“Without the shadow of a doubt! Ask your mother nicely and maybe she’ll let me take you out on the water someday. That is, if you want to of course?” He looked uncertainly at the lad but he just nodded excitedly. “Then I probably should teach you how to navigate. “ Killian said and produced an instrument from his coat. Henry eyed it curiously.

“What is that?”

“This m’boy is a sextant. Sailors use it to navigate the oceans.” He handed it over to Henry who inspected it with great interest.

“Like a GPS?” He asked, putting the sextant to his eyes.

Killian stared at him. What in the bloody hell was a GPS? He knew he couldn’t ask, that would ruin his cover. He cursed himself for not asking more questions about this world. He made a note to himself to ask Emma or one of the Charmings about this GPS thing.

“Aye…” He finally answered and to avoid the boys eyes looked up at the stars. Henry followed his gaze, lowering the sextant.

“But how does it work?”

The pirate gestured towards the sky. “With it you can figure out your positions by measuring the height of the sun or the stars over the horizon.”

Henry looked at him a little impressed. “You can do that?”

Killian grinned. “Aye, and I’ll teach you how if you want.” The boy told him yes, excitement bright in his eyes. “Alright! Let’s start easy. Do you know anything about the stars, the constellations?” Henry pointed out a few constellations and the North Star, surprising the pirate with that knowledge. “Not bad!” He praised. “Do you have a favorite?”

“Yeah, Hercules.” The boy pointed to the constellation.

“May I ask why that one?”

Henry thought for a moment before answering. “Because he was a hero.”

Killian gave him a skeptical glance. Really, that was why? Damn all these heroes. The glance didn’t go unnoticed though.

“He wasn’t just any hero!” Henry declared. “He had a hard time growing up, not knowing how to control his strength or who his real parents were. And when he got the offer to stay immortal and become a god the turned it down to stay with his loved ones on earth. “

Killian held up his good hand. “Hey lad, I wasn’t judging! I respect your choice.” Henry seemed to ease up a bit.

“Which one’s yours then?”

Without thinking he pointed to a certain spot in the sky, leaning close to Henry so that the boy could see where he meant.  “See there? The second star to the right?” Henry looked at the star and then at him, his eyes full of questions.

“That one?”

“That’s the one.” Killian confirmed.

Now it was Henry’s turn to ask, “Why?”

The pirate considered his question and then settled for an answer. “To me it represents hope. That there will be a new tomorrow with new opportunities.”

“Straight on till morning, huh?” A new voice asked.

Their heads snapped around. Killian’s heart making a double beat. Standing on the dock beside the boat was Emma. She had a glow to her, making her look more beautiful than usual. The magic he guessed. He searched her eyes for anger, he had a feeling that what she’d said was a criticism on him. But really, how much did this world and this Henry know about Neverland?

“Evening, Swan.” He said with an innocent smile, standing up. Emma dipped her head in response.

“Hi, mom!” Henry jumped up from his seat and back onto the dock.

“Hey there, kid. Did you guys have fun? “ The boy started chatting eagerly about knots, stars and wanting to sail. Emma laughed, the most wonderful sound in the world, and urged him down the dock.

“Go ahead Henry, the bug is just down there. You can tell me all about today on our way home. I’m just gonna’ have a word with Killian.” Henry shrugged, waved goodbye to Killian and trotted towards the car. They both watched him go until he was out of earshot. Then Emma rounded on him, her smile gone. “Did you say anything else besides the star on the right?” She demanded.

“No.“ He raised his eyebrows. “But I’m sorry if I said something I shouldn’t have. To be fair though you were the one who said _‘straight on till morning’_ , love.”

Emma sighed, closing her eyes and pinching at the bridge of her nose. “You’re right, I’m sorry.“ She looked up at him again, her expression softer. “Thank you for watching him, Killian.”

“Anytime.” He said with a small smile and leaned on the railing.

She moved closer to him, as if she wanted to tell him a secret. “Let’s just keep the pirate and Neverland stories to a minimum, hm? He already thinks you dress weird.”


	4. Black mail and Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitting fast forward a bit again. Might happen often since I'll probably mostly write about my favourite parts of the episode. I hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> Updates on this chapter coming later in the week!

Killian watched as the redheaded woman walked out on the dock. The coat disappeared beneath the water and she stopped dead. Pain twisted his insides as he saw confusion all over her face.

“I don’t… Why would… Hook?” She looked at him with her big eyes, desperate for an answer.

He’d known, from the moment Emma demanded that he’d go with Ariel he’d known that they would end up here. With him confessing and having her hate him all over again, now adding everyone knowing what a horrible person he was. Guilt threatened to overwhelm him and he lowered his eyes to the ground.

“Maybe Eric got on a ship or maybe..”

“Ariel.” He interrupted her.

Gathering his courage, telling himself that he owed her this, he began to tell her the truth. “… and I have regretted it ever since that day! I am so sorry!”

The mermaid looked at him with denial, disbelief, horror and then heartbreaking pain. “How could you?” She barely got the words out, only a faint whisper.

“I’m sorry..”

“How _could you?!_ You let a man _die_ for your ship?! What kind of a person does that?! You’re a monster!” She yelled at him, tears building in her eyes.

“I swear to you. If I could, I would do anything to take it back and make it all right! _Anything!_ ” Killian said desperately.

“How can I trust a man who doesn’t even believe in love, who claims that he’s empty?” The look she was giving him, it was unbearable. His heart ached with pain.

“But I do believe! I still do…”

Ariel grew quiet, observing him. “The woman who broke your heart, you still love her?”

Killian felt another pang of pain in his heart, thinking back on his year in the Enchanted Forrest. Without Emma, trying to go back to his pirate life full heartedly and failing.

“Yes.” He breathed.

“Then swear on her!” Ariel blurted. “Swear on her _name!_ Swear on the name of your true love!”

Killian didn’t hesitate. “I swear on Emma Swan!”

Something was wrong. The Ariel he knew, however briefly, wouldn’t smile triumphantly in a moment like this. No… It wasn’t a smile, more like a grin. A wicked grin at that.

“ _No!_ ” He whispered horrified.

The mermaid flicked her hands and green smoke engulfed her for a few seconds. Then he stood face to face with Zelena. She chuckled and pointed at his lips with an almost careless gesture. He felt a swift burning sensation as a green light engulfed them.

“Thank you, Captain. That’s exactly what I needed to hear.”

Killian drew his sword, but Zelena just flicked her wrist and it clattered away on the ground.

“What did you do to me?! Where’s Ariel?!” He growled at her.

“Oh relax, she was never really here. After your fight on the Jolly Roger she actually found her prince. They’ve been living happily ever after even since! Don’t you just _love_ a good twist?” The witch smiled smugly, evidently verry pleased with herself. He touched his lips lightly.

“I don’t understand, why would you pretend to be her?”

Zelena’s smile broadened. “To corrupt your love. You swearing selfishly on your true love made me able to curse you, or more specifically. Your kiss. The next time your lips touch Emma Swan’s… You will remove her magic!”

Killian looked her straight in the eye, letting his hatred for her show. “It wont work. I’ll tell her and then, she will defeat you!"

The witch tilted her head to the side. “Oh it will work. Because if you do tell her, I will kill everyone she loves. Starting with that little brat of hers. You‘ve become rather fond of him haven‘t you?” That wicked smile spread across her face again.

“I will stop you!” He hissed.

“No, you wont. There’s no way you and your little hook can defeat me!” She laughed. “ You’re out of your depth, _pirate!_ Kiss Emma Swan, or everyone she loves will die!” And with those words she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Leaving him standing there, desperation and hopelessness running wild through his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was considering letting go of this story. The actual show is confusing me and I can't focus haha.   
>  But I'll try to keep it going and I do hope you like my version. 
> 
> A I said: updates will be coming in the next few days, just thought I would give you a little something ^^ 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
